Payphone
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Angst-Mild/Romance] Summary: "If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this."


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Payphone**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Jin Yihan**

**Genre : AU, romance, angst-mild**

**Length this chapter : 16 pages MsW**

**Backsong: Payphone by Maroon 5**

**WARNING: Absurd, typo, failed, read with your own risk!**

* * *

**[Payphone]**

Ia terdiam seolah membeku ketika seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Raut wajah orang itu terlihat begitu terkejut dengan mata hitam yang membelalak lebar ketika melihatnya. Seolah seperti sedang melihat hantu di siang bolong. Ia hanya terus mematung memperhatikan orang yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, dan seseorang yang pernah mencintainya –kini hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari tempatnya berpijak.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan sekaligus menjengkelkan adalah ketika bertemu dan terjebak dengan sang mantan di dalam sebuah lift.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

'**CLANG'**

Ia terdiam mendengarkan nada **'tuuutt~'** yang panjang dari gagang telepon yang kini ada di samping telinga kanannya. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap deretan angka yang terlihat bagaikan sebuah kode yang begitu sulit ia pecahkan. Otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan angka-angka itu.

Ia mengingatnya, tentu saja. Hanya saja jari-jari tangannya kini seperti membeku dan mati rasa. Kepulan asap putih bisa terlihat seiring ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

'**CLANG'**

Koin perak itu keluar kembali ketika beberapa menit lamanya ia tidak menekan angka apapun di telepon umum itu. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas panjang sambil mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari dalam _box_ telepon umum. Ia berdiri bersandar di samping telepon umum. Kepulan asap putih terlihat semakin mengepul di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya seiring ia menghembuskan nafas ketika ia berdiri di luar _box_ telepon umum. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans lalu mendongakan kepala menatap langit mendung yang tertutup awan kelabu meskipun sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Manik matanya yang coklat bergerak perlahan menatap sebuah jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat.

Sisa suasana musim dingin di awal tahun masih bisa ia rasakan. Terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk ke dalam tulang dan seolah membekukan jari-jari tangannya. Sisa-sisa salju yang menumpuk di sisi _box_ telepon umum terlihat mencair ketika ia menginjak salju itu dengan sepatu _sneaker_ putihnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan melonggarkan syal hitam yang melilit di lehernya kemudian ia menarik syal hitam itu hingga menutupi hidung mancungnya yang terlihat begitu memerah.

Berharap orang-orang tidak mengenali sosoknya.

"Ssshh~" ia berdesis pelan ketika angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan. Membuatnya bergidik dingin. Rasa dingin yang membuatnya mengharapkan seseorang untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang menggigil.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho duduk terdiam di kursinya sambil memainkan _coffee cream_ yang ada di atas kopi dengan sendok kecil. Membuat kepulan asap putih itu perlahan menghilang. Ia terus menundukkan kepala menatap _coffee cream_ yang kini sudah bercampur dengan kopinya, lalu Ia menghentikan gerakan mengaduk kopi dengan sendoknya yang membuat kepulan asap putih itu kembali muncul perlahan.

Ia terus melakukannya seolah kopi itu adalah pemandangan paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ehem.." seseorang berdehem pelan yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu mendongakan kepala menatap orang yang duduk di sebrangnya. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitamnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Orang itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Rambutnya tetap hitam mengkilat bak mutiara hitam. Kulitnya tetap putih seputih susu. Matanya yang besar dan hitam tetap terlihat seperti magnet yang tidak pernah gagal menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Bibirnya yang merah merona seperti buah cherry tetap terlihat begitu menggoda.

Tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

Mungkin hanya rambut hitamnya yang kini terlihat sedikit memanjang, hingga poni hitam itu hampir menutupi mata besar dan hitamnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin memikat hati. Membuat dada Yunho kembali berdesir degan perasaan yang begitu familiar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho yah?" tanya orang itu dengan suara lembutnya. Suara lembut yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Suara yang sudah sangat Yunho rindukan. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara melodis itu.

"_Good."_ jawab Yunho singkat. Orang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?" tanya orang itu penasaran kenapa seorang Jung Yunho berada di rumah sakit tanpa adanya _headline news_ atau _breaking news_ mengenai hal itu –yang membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho di dalam lift secara tidak sengaja tanpa persiapan. Seperti badai yang datang tanpa peringatan. Tentu saja, pertemuan yang tak terduga itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

"_Medical check up._ Tidak ada yang serius." jawab Yunho sekenanya. Setidaknya jawaban Yunho bisa membuatnya bernafas lega. Yunho hanya melakukan _check up_ rutinnya, bukan karena sedang mengidap penyakit apapun. Rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya kini menguap mengudara begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah, kau hanya melakukan _check up_ rutinmu." Ucapnya lagi seolah ia memang mengerti kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Uhm."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam diam. Jika di lihat lagi, ini seperti percakapan satu arah saja ketika sisi lain hanya diam pasif dan menjawab pertanyaan dari yang lain dengan sekenanya tanpa adanya inisiatif untuk membalikan arah pembicaraan. Seperti tidak ingin melakukan dialog dengannya. Membuatnya seperti berbicara dengan robot.

Orang itu memegang erat cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan hangatnya kopi itu di kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ia merindukan kengatan itu.

Kehangatan yang selalu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya mencintai laki-laki tampan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya –dan ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan perasaan itu.

Tapi.. kehangatan yang ia rasakan kini hanya berasal dari kopi panas yang berada di dalam cangkir kecil putih yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang membeku.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku di sekeliling mereka karena ia merasa aneh terjebak dalam suasana diam dengan Yunho. Benar-benar sangat aneh.

Ia hanya ingin melakukan percakapan normal dengan Yunho. Namun rasanya kata-kata itu seolah tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan, kemudian tertelan kembali. Manik matanya yang besar dan hitam melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Ia menelan ludah perlahan ketika sepasang mata coklat almond yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sipit itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Ia berdehem kembali.

"Rasanya aku seperti orang yang memenangkan lotre karena bisa duduk berdua saja di sebuah_ cafe_ dengan _superstar _sepertimu." ucap orang itu pelan sambil tersenyum hambar pada Yunho.

"Ah.. ini.. bukan apa-apa." sanggah Yunho tersenyum miris membalas senyuman hambar itu.

Orang itu menatap mata coklat Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia menebak, menerka, dan menduga-duga apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali ketika ia tidak menemukan emosi di dalam mata coklat itu. Seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya.

"Oh iya! Kudengar, kau akan melakukan _World Tour Concert_ mu, hum?" tanyanya lagi masih memegang erat cangkir putih itu sambil tersenyum pada Yunho. Ia benar-benat hanya ingin melakukan percakapan normal dengan Yunho seperti biasanya.

Ya, seperti biasanya.

Manik mata coklat Yunho bergerak perlahan memperhatikan jari-jari lentik itu. Jari-jari putih yang terlihat begitu pucat hingga kuku-kukunya terlihat sedikit memberu karena hawa dingin.

Rasanya ia ingin menghangatkan jari-jari yang pernah menyentuhnya, membelai lembut rambutnya, dan bertautan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Membuat segalanya terasa sempurna ketika ia masih menjadi miliknya.

Ketika ia masih menjadi miliknya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." jawab Yunho sambil menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket _hoodie_ biru dongkernya. Menghilangkan rasa dingin di jari tangannya yang membuat jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu begitu mati rasa.

Ia ingin menghangatkan jari-jarinya dengan menggenggam jari-jari itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tidak bisa.

Mata coklat almond nya masih menatap lurus orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Sorot matanya terlihat sarat akan kerinduan. Betapa ia merindukan wajah itu. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa ia sangat merindukannya.

Segalanya seperti kapsul waktu bagi Yunho. Bertemu lagi dengannya setelah setengah tahun lebih tidak pernah bertemu. Setengah tahun tanpa kabar dan setengah tahun tanpa dirinya. Setengah tahun lalu dimana bunga-bunga cherry berwarna merah muda itu bermekaran, dimana ketika cahaya matahari terasa begitu hangat –dan dimana ketika musim semi memekarkan hati orang-orang yang jatuh cinta.. semuanya justru harus berakhir. Tepat dimana ketika musim terindah itu justru terasa seperti musim gugur yang mengugurkan segalanya.

Yunho membenci musim semi, tapi tidak bohong juga ia menyukainya.

" –ho.. Yunho!"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Orang itu menatap wajah Yunho dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Kerutan di kening orang itu adalah buktinya. Kebiasan yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Kau terus menatap wajahku tanpa berkedip." tanya orang itu sambil menyentuh wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Semburat rona merah bisa terlihat di kedua pipinya yang putih. Namun dengan cepat, ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah itu dengan tangannya.

"_Aniya.."_ jawab Yunho pelan sambil menatap cangkir kopinya lagi. Melewatkan gelagat gugup dari orang itu. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan manik mata coklatnya kembali bergerak menatap orang itu.

"Oke, cukup tentang diriku. Bagaimana denganmu, Jaejoong ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho berusaha menghilangkan suasana kaku yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi, hanya Jaejoong yang berusaha melakukan percakapan dengannya. Ia merasa begitu konyol karena bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut.

Pertanyaan Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan mata besar dan hitamnya berkali-kali, kemudian ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"_Ani."_ jawab Jaejoong singkat. " –aku menjenguk temanku." lanjutnya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan. Suasananya terasa hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kopi, derap langkah kaki, dan juga perbincangan orang-orang yang ada di dalam _cafe_ itu. Membuat keduanya kembali terjebak dalam suasana diam yang monoton.

"…"

"…"

"Jaejoong ah." panggil Yunho menyerah dengan suasana diam yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Suaranya terdengar pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Manik matanya yang coklat kembali bergerak menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdetak semakin cepat ketika ia mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya dengan tatapan mata coklat yang sudah membuatnya mencintai laki-laki tampan itu sepuluh tahun silam.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?" tanya Yunho jelas. Bahkan terlalu jelas di kedua telinga Jaejoong hingga ia hanya bisa mendengar dengungan kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

Yunho menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan rasa hangat di tangannya yang semakin mati rasa.

Penyakit lupanya tidak pernah hilang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Beruntung ia masih membawa syal hitamnya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mati kedinginan.

Seandainya saja orang itu masih bersamanya, ia tidak akan merasakan kedinginan yang begitu luar biasa. Orang itu sudah seperti _reminder_ baginya. Membuat kehidupannya terasa semakin lengkap dan sempurna. Tapi, lagi-lagi itu hanya pengandaiannya saja ketika kenyataan terasa begitu pahit.

"Uhuk –uhuk!" ia terbatuk pelan. Punggungnya masih ia senderkan pada_ box_ telepon umum. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap toko buku tua yang ada di hadapannya. Pemilik toko itu terlihat sedang membersihkan buku-buku tuanya dengan kaip lap yang selalu bertengger di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pemilik toko yang selalu serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pemilik toko membalikkan tubuh dan menatap ke arahnya. Kening si pemilik toko terlihat berkerut samar ketika menatap kearahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ia terkesiap ketika pemilik toko terseyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Pemilik toko berjalan keluar dari dalam tokonya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku apron hijau yang dikenakannya. Angin musim dingin berhembus perlahan, membuatnya bergidik kedinginan.

"Yunho yah?" tanya pemilik toko memastikan ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunho dengan suara pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Yunho yang dimaksud.

"_Annyeong,_ Yoochun ah." Sapa Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit sengau. Yoochun tersenyum lebar ketika tebakannya benar. Namun setelahnya, ia mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang aneh.

"Apa kau sedang flu?" Tanya Yoochun sambil memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang tenggelam di dalam syal hitam yang dikenakannya. Yunho berdehem pelan menghilangkan rasa geli di tenggorokannya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Ya.. sedikit terserang flu. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan stamina." Jawab Yunho sekenanya dengan suara yang masih terdengar sengau. Yoochun mengangkat sudut bibir berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar suara Yunho yang terdengar aneh. Ia biasa mendengar suara _baritone_ khas Yunho ketika sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung –dan mendengar suara sengau itu dari Yunho benar-benar terdengar lucu dan aneh di kedua telinganya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dingin seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong? Apa tidak apa-apa kau menampakkan dirimu di tempat umum seperti ini?" tanya Yoochun cukup terkejut ketika melihat seorang _superstar _seperti Yunho berdiri di dekat toko buku tuanya karena biasanya, Yunho akan langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menunggu Jaejoong di dalam kamar seperti biasa yang ia lakukan sebelum debut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

" –ah! Aku tahu!" ucap Yoochun tertawa licik. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Yunho. " –kau akan memberikan kejutan untuknya 'kan? Aish~ _lovebirds~ _ckckck." lanjut Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa ketika ia mengerti maksud kedatangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Namun setelahnya, ia ikut tertawa dengan suaranya yang sengau. Yoochun melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya, kemudian menggerutu pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Aish~ aku tahu aku tidak memiliki pasangan, jadi jangan menertawakanku seperti itu, ohng." gerutu Yoochun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_Aniya.._ aku tidak menertawakanmu." sanggah Yunho masih dengan suara sengaunya. Ia tertawa karena merasa dirinya terlihat begitu konyol dan menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau memang tidak menertawakanku! Aish!" gerutu Yoochun lagi. Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_So.. Jaejoong is up there?"_ Tanya Yunho pelan sambil melirik jendela kamar yang tertutup. Tepat di atas toko buku Yoochun.

Yoochun menolehkan kepala menatap lantai dua toko bukunya. Ia mengerutkan kening samar ketika melihat jendela kamar yang tertutup.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong ada di kamarnya atau tidak. Tapi, uhm.. terakhir yang kuingat ia pergi sejak pagi." ucap Yoochun sambil memegang dagu berusaha mengingatnya.

Yoochun adalah pemilik toko buku tua sekaligus pemilik kamar yang ia sewakan di lantai dua di atas tokonya. Kamar yang selama ini di huni oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun orang yang ramah dan supel. Ia teman Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena dulu cukup sibuk saat menjadi _trainee_ dan sekarang ia semakin sibuk ketika ia sudah menjadi _superstar._ Yunho bisa mengenal Yoochun karena dulu ketika masih menjadi _trainee,_ ia sering datang ke kamar Jaejoong yang ada di lantai dua toko buku tuanya.

"Ah! Ini mengingatkanku kalau sekarang kau menghilang seperti di telan bumi! Sudah lama aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang ke kamar Jaejoong lagi. Oh, walaupun aku selalu melihat wajahmu di TV atau _billboard _sepanjang jalan_. Trust me, you are like in everywhere! But well.. it's different."_ ceracau Yoochun sambil tertawa. Namun setelahnya, senyuman di bibir Yoochun perlahan menghilang ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang hampir tidak berekspresi sama sekali ketika ia melontarkan candaan itu.

"_Waeyo,_ Yunho ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir. Manik mata Yunho melirik Yoochun dari sudut matanya. Sepertinya Yoochun tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tahu kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan ketika memikirkan itu. Suara tawa yang terdengar pahit.

"_Aniya.._ tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk." Jawab Yunho seadanya. _Well,_ ia tidak harus menceritakannya 'kan?

"Sibuk? Cih~ tidak mengherankan jika Jaejoong selalu mengeluhkan tentang dirimu yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu padaku. Bahkan setengah dari waktumu dalam sehari saja tidak kau berikan pada Jaejoong. Tapi _well,_ kau seorang _superstar._ Tentu menjadi seorang _superstar_ adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Beruntung kau memiliki Jaejoong yang begitu pengertian, meskipun gerutuannya itu terdengar seperti suara kucing tercebur air di telingaku." Ucap Yoochun yang membuat Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

_That's it._

"Yoochun ah~" panggil Yunho.

"Uhm?"

"Sepertinya tokomu kedatangan pembeli." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk toko Yoochun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"_Oh no!"_ pekik Yoochun. " –Yunho ah, aku tinggal dulu. Kalau kau mau menunggu Jaejoong, kau bisa menunggunya di dalam toko ku atau langsung saja menunggu di dalam kamarnya seperti biasa dan mengejutkannya. Ok?" lanjut Yoochun tersenyum ramah kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam tokonya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri bersandar di _box_ telepon umum.

Yunho menghela nafas perlahan lalu menjedukkan belakang kepalanya ke box telepon umum. Manik matanya yang coklat kembali bergerak menatap lantai dua toko Yoochun. Menatap jendela kamar yang terus tertutup. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong terdiam ketika Yunho menanyakan hal yang tidak pernah di duganya. Rasa itu kembali muncul. Perasaan menyesal, bimbang, takut, kecewa, sekaligus bersalah itu kembali menyelimutinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama setengah tahun lebih itu seolah akan pecah membuncah.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Manik matanya tidak pernah lepas meninggalkan mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Ia mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho yah.." panggil Jaejoong pelan menghindari tatapan mata coklat itu. " –kau tahu.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. " ..semuanya tidak semudah dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Kupikir –"

" –Kau bisa melupakanku?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Manik mata Jaejoong kini bergerak menatap Yunho yang duduk di sebrangnya. Hanya sebuah meja bundar kecil yang memisahkan keduanya.

Sorot mata itu. Jaejoong mengetahuinya. Yunho merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Ia merindukan sosok Yunho. Ia merindukan kehangatannya. Ia merindukan senyumannya. Ia merindukan sentuhannya. Ia merindukan segalanya.

Tapi, ini bukanlah permasalahan yang mudah baginya. Seperti benang kusut yang tersimpul mati.

"Yunho yah.. aku harap kau mengingat alasan mengapa kita harus mengakhirinya." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

Yunho mengulum lidahnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangan dan sikut tangannya bertumpu pada meja. Ia meletakan kening di atas kedua tangannya yang bertautan, lalu memejamkan mata mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya setengah tahun lalu.

Yunho tahu. Ia mengingatnya. Tentu saja.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two._

Yunho membuka kedua matanya lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang terlihat semakin mendung. Mungkin ia benci musim semi, tapi ia jauh lebih membenci musim dingin.

Kini ujung hidungnya mulai mati rasa. Hidungnya semakin terlihat memerah. Penyakit flu yang sedang dideritanya justru memperburuk keadaannya. Kepalanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ia menatap jam yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat ke dalam box telepon umum. Hembusan nafasnya membuat kaca pelindung box telepon umum berembun. Ia mulai ragu dan bimbang.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu box telepon umum kemudian masuk ke dalamnya lagi. Ia terdiam di depan box telepon yang tergantung di hadapannya. Jari-jari tangannya mulai terasa kembali ketika tadi ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan terangkat dan mengambil gagang telepon. Ia memasukkan kembali koin perak ke dalamnya. Lagi-lagi terdengar nada suara _'tuuut~'_ yang panjang. Telunjuk kirinya mulai menekan angka-angka yang ia hapal betul di luar kepalanya.

Belum sempat terdengar nada sambung, Yunho meletakan kembali gagang telepon itu. Ia meletakan tangan kanannya di atas _box_ telepon kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajah di atas tangan kanannya.

"_I know Jae.. I know…"_ lirih Yunho pelan.

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini Yunho yang terdiam ketika Jaejoong memintanya untuk mengingat semuanya. Mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ketika semua cerita dongeng yang berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia, namun tidak bagi keduanya.

Semuanya harus berakhir dengan tragis.

Kisah cinta yang dirajut selama 10 tahun lebih. Dimana semua kenangan manis itu kini terasa menyakitkan jika diingat. Ketika perasaan mencintai dan dicintai itu terasa seperti perasaan yang begitu asing dan aneh. Dimana semuanya yang berawal dari nol hingga nyaris mencapai titik kesempurnaan, harus berakhir begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

"_I know Jae.. I know.."_ jawab Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Yunho tahu semuanya, tapi kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Bersikap seolah ia menyerah begitu saja dengan cintanya. Seolah ia tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Seolah ia memang tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seolah ia memang tidak ingin memperjuangkannya.

"_Then.. what? Why? How?"_ Tanya Jaejoong kini mulai terdengar depresi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mempertahankkannya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan, dan ia sudah berusaha untuk memahami Yunho. Ia sudah berusaha. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan hariku denganmu. Aku tahu aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang _superstar._ Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Aku tahu itu." Ucap Yunho terdengar frustasi. " –tapi apa kau pernah mencoba mengerti posisiku? Aku sedang berusaha mengejar mimpiku. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk bisa berada di posisi seperti ini. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dimatamu. Kau tahu itu." Lanjutnya lelah.

Sungguh ia lelah dengan keadaan yang terus melukai hatinya seperti luka tak kasat mata. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu ia selalu mengecewakannya. Ia tahu semuanya berakhir begitu saja karena sebuah alasan yang terdengar konyol. Tapi, apa Jaejoong pernah mengerti dirinya?

Jaejoong berdecak pelan ketika mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Jadi, sekarang Yunho mencoba untuk menyalahkannya?

"Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengeluh ketika kau bilang kau tidak bisa menemaniku untuk menjenguk orang tuaku? Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengeluh ketika kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang ke acara festival _hanami _meskipun kau sudah berjanji padaku? Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengeluh ketika kau selalu melupakan _anniversary_ kita sejak kau debut 3 tahun yang lalu? Apa aku pernah mengeluh ketika kau melewatkan malam ulang tahunku karena jadwal syuting? Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengeluh betapa sibuknya kau hingga kau tidak punya waktu untukku? Apa kau pernah mendengar keluhan-keluhan itu dariku?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal ketika ia mengingat semuanya. Semua alasan-alasan yang terdengar sangat konyol hingga ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Tentu Jaejoong berusaha mengerti dengan kesibukan Yunho. Tentu ia berusaha menjadi orang yang terus mendukung mimpi Yunho. Tentu ia ingin menjadi orang yang terus mendorong Yunho untuk dapat menggapai mimpinya. Tentu ia berusaha mengerti dirinya. Tentu ia selalu memafkan semua kesalahan Yunho meskipun itu menyakitinya.

Tapi tentu Jaejoong memiliki batasan.

"Aku selalu mengatakan _'hwaiting Yunho ah~ do your best!_'. Apa kalimat itu terdengar seperti keluhan di telingamu?" dada Jaejoong terasa semakin sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Air mata mulai berdesak-desakkan di kedua sudut matanya.

Yunho semakin terdiam ketika Jaejoong menumpahkan segalanya. Perasaan yang mungkin terpendam di dasar hatinya yang terdalam kini seolah pecah membuncah tak terbendung lagi.

"_Well you know, I tried my best."_ jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

'_Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Membuat perasaan familiar itu semakin menggerogotinya. Hatinya kembali berdesir ketika ia melihat sosok Jaejoong tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Namun, perasaan itu seolah hancur begitu saja ketika Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan kekecewaan padanya. Sorot mata yang pernah Jaejoong berikan padanya setengah tahun lalu hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka harus berhenti tepat di pertengahan musim semi.

"Jae.. kau membuatku bingung." Gumam Yunho ketika ia mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Ia tidak mengerti dan bingung dengan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan darinya.

Apa Jaejoong ingin kembali padanya? Tapi ketika Yunho memberikan tanda itu, Jaejoong seolah menolaknya.

Apa Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya? Tapi ketika Yunho mengiyakannya, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" gumam Yunho lagi.

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia tahu, semuanya tidak akan pernah berjalan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ketika ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa kembali lagi dengan Yunho. Ketika ia berpikir mungkin Yunho menginginkan mereka kembali lagi. Ketika ia berpikir semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Tapi ia tidak ingin tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong hanya menginginkan seorang Jung Yunho yang dulu begitu perhatian padanya. Seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu berada di sisinya. Seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Seorang Jung Yunho yang ia kenal.

Jaejoong hanya menginginkan seorang Jung Yunho, bukan _Superstar _Uknow Yunho. Jika ia bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa ia membenci seorang Uknow Yunho, tentu ia bisa bersikap egois. Tapi, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpi pujaan hatinya itu begitu saja.

Ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk terus mendukung mimpi Yunho tanpa harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Berpisah adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Haahh~" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya." –aku tahu ini tidak akan pernah berhasil." Gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil mengambil _long coat_ nya yang ia letakan di sandaran kursi.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya. Mata besar dan hitamnya menatap mata coklat almond Yunho. Ia tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf karena sudah menyita waktumu. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan sedikit saja waktumu untukku. _Do your best and congratulation for your first World Tour Concert, Uknow ah. You are surely working so hard."_ Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu keluar dan terus berharap Yunho akan mengejarnya dan menghentikannya. Namun Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pahit ketika ia tidak mendengarkan derap langkah kaki Yunho ataupun suara Yunho yang memanggil namanya.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauhinya. Seolah semakin tidak bisa ia rengkuh lagi.

Entah Yunho menyadarinya atau tidak, namun perkataan Jaejoong tidak membuatnya bahagia sama sekali. Ia sudah melukai hati Jaejoong lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan dan ia juga sudah melukai hatinya sendiri jauh lebih dalam.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

Yunho mengangkat kembali gagang telepon umum itu. Ia sudah mengerti. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Selama ini Jaejoong sudah mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk membuat Jaejoong bangga dengan mimpinya. Ia dibutakan oleh mimpi itu.

Sebesar apapun usaha terbaik yang Yunho berikan untuk keduanya, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti kalau hal itu bukanlah yang Jaejoong inginkan selama ini.

Jaejoong tidak menginginkan Yunho yang terkenal. Yunho yang selalu di banggakan semua orang. Yunho yang di selimuti oleh ketenaran. Yunho Si _Superstar_. Bukan itu yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Jaejoong hanya menginginkan seorang Jung Yunho, Seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, karena hanya Jaejoong yang benar-benar mengerti siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Kini ia menyadari kebodohannya. Bukan Jaejoong yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi justru dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya merasa bingung dan bimbang.

Setengah tahun lebih membuatnya baru menyadari hal itu. Meskipun ribuan lampu _blitz_ disorotkan padanya, ribuan pujian yang dilayangkan untuknya, ribuan penggemar yang mengidolakannya, Yunho tetap merasa bahwa bukan hal itu yang ia inginkan. Setengah tahun tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong benar-benar membuat hidupnya terasa sangat hampa.

Jika melakukan hal yang sangat ekstrim bisa membuat Yunho kembali pada Jaejoong, ia akan melakukannya. Menghentikkan karirnya tepat ketika _World Tour Concert_ nya berakhir. Meskipun itu akan melukai ratusan ribu penggemarnya, mengecewakan para koleganya, dan meruntuhkan mimpinya. Tapi, bolehkan kini gilirannya yang bersikap egois? Ia tidak butuh semuanya, jika Jaejoong sudah menjadi dunianya.

Ia sudah merasa lebih dari cukup menikmati mimpinya. Kini yang benar-benar ia inginkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang mau menghabiskan sisa waktu bersamanya dan bisa menerima dirinya dengan apa adanya. Ia menginginkan duinanya kembali.

Hanya seorang yang bisa melakukan itu.

Kim Jaejoong.

Tangan kiri Yunho terangkat dan memasukkan sebuah koin perak ke dalam _box_ telepon. Terdengar nada suara _'tuuut~_' yang panjang. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menekan angka-angka itu, hingga akhirnya tangan kiri Yunho terhenti ketika manik mata coklatnya melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Yunho terdiam ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyumannya terlihat sangat manis. Membuatnya terlihat semakin memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk dirinya.

'**CLANG!'**

Koin perak itu kembali keluar dari dalam box telepon ketika Yunho terlalu lama mendiamkannya. Tatapan matanya terfokus penuh pada sosok Jaejoong yang kini semakin mendekati toko buku tua milik Yoochun. Sebuah kantung belanja terlihat di peluk olehnya. Jaejoong tersenyum pada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Membuat dada Yunho terasa begitu sesak. Membuatnya berpikir kalau ia mungkin sudah terlambat.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Gomawo,_ Yihan ah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Yihan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu manis.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Ucap Yihan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Jaejoong. Ia hanya tersenyum. " –Jae, _mianhae._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu di hari ulang tahun mu ini. Salahkan semuanya pada atasanku yang seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk _business trip_ mendadak. Kalau saja aku bisa tidak memperdulikannya, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Yihan terdengar menyesal. Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan.

"_Aniyo, gwaenchana_.. kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meskipun sangat disayangkan kau tidak bisa ikut pesta kecil ulang tahunku ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis. Yihan tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi ingin benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

"_Aniyo!_ Jangan! Jangan sampai kau dipecat hanya gara-gara kau menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Akan terdengar sangat konyol." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Yihan. Lagi-lagi Yihan hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tadi memukul bahunya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Jaejoong ah.. aku harap kau memikirkan dengan apa yang tadi siang kuucapkan padamu. Aku benar-benar serius." Ucap Yihan terdengar sangat berharap. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan sambil menarik tangan kanannya dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak melukai perasaan Yihan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana jeans putihnya. Jaejoong ingin segera mengangkatnya dan menghindari percakapakan yang sejak tadi siang ia hindari. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengangkat ponselnya begitu saja ketika Yihan terus menatapnya seperti itu, akan terlihat tidak sopan dan tak berperasaan. Ia harus mengakhirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm –"

" –Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Ucap Yihan memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap mata Yihan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menghanyutkan. Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ponselnya berhenti bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau benar-benar memikirkannya." Lanjut Yihan sambil mengambil sesuatu di balik saku belakang jeans nya.

"_Saengil chukkae~_ Jaejoong ah." Ucap Yihan sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong dan meletakan sebuah kalung berliontin cincin ke atas telapak tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah kalung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari orang lain selain.. Yunho.

"Kalau kau memakai kalung itu ketika kita bertemu lagi, artinya kau benar-benar memikirkannya." Ucap Yihan lagi. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. _" –time to go. Annyeong~"_ Lanjut Yihan sambil mencium kalung yang ada di telapak tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan ciuman itu di telapak tangannya. Yihan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tidak mengatakan apapun.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Yihan yang semakin menjauhinya kemudian menghilang di telan kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap kalung emas putih yang kini ada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"_Ottohkae?"_ gumam Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Tentu Yihan orang yang sangat baik dan sangat pengertian. Setidaknya, satu bulan ini ia bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi dan mengerti sifatnya. Di satu sisi, ia memang menyukai Yihan karena ia bisa mengerti dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia masih menunggu seseorang.

Ia masih mengaharapkannya dan menunggunya.

Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana jeans dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah _voice mail_ di dalamnya dari nomor sebuah telepon umum. Jaejoong membuka _voice mail_ itu dan meletakan ponsel di telinga kirinya.

"**Tuuuut~"**

Jaejoong menunggu _voice mail_ itu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam kalung yang diberikan Yihan dan membawa kantung belanjanya. Manik matanya menatap sebuah _box _telepon umum yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"_Annyeong,_ Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kantung belanja yang sedang di pegangnya. Membuat sayuran dan buah-buahan yang tadi dibeli untuk pesta kecil di kamarnya jatuh berserakan di jalan ketika ia mendengar suara _baritone_ rendah yang ia hapal betul siapa pemiliknya. Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya aneh dan menghindari buah-buahan dan sayuran yang berguling dan tergeletak di atas jalan tanpa memungutnya untuk membantu Jaejoong.

Tapi Jaejoong pun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan berkata banyak karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Lanjut suara itu terdengar dari ponsel Jaejoong. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara deru nafasnya yang terasa berat ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Suaranya terdengar sengau. Mungkin sedang flu. Pikir Jaejoong khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf padamu karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untukmu. Membuatku menjadi 'orang lain' bagimu. _Mianhae,_ Jaejoong ah~" kalimat itu kini seolah terngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat sesuatu yang terasa sesak tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika kita berbicara di _cafe. _Kau berhak marah. Kau berhak untuk tidak mengangkat tekepon dariku, dan aku terlalu takut kau tidak akan mengangkat telepon dariku. Maka dari itu, aku menggunakan telepon umum agar kau mau mengangkatnya. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk."

Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap _box_ telepon umum yang berada 15 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati telepon umum itu.

"Sekali ini saja, tolong kau dengarkan apa yang akan kuucapkan padamu.." jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yunho melanjutkannya. "..mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat konyol bagimu." lanjut Yunho tertawa pahit.

Kaki Jaejoong mulai berlari.

"Kau tahu.." sayup-sayup suara Yunho masih terdengar di ponselnya. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap deretan angka yang tertera di _box_ telepon umum itu. Ia mejauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layar ponsel. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan ketika nomor yang tertera di ponselnya cocok dengan nomor telepon umum itu. Membuat Jaejoong berlari semakin cepat.

"_..Saengil chukkae~ saranghaeyo_, Jaejoong ah~" kalimat itu cukup membuat sebulir air mata Jaejoong mengalir dari sudut mata dan menganak sungai di pipinya yang memerah karena hawa dingin.

Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan telepon umum itu. Nafasnya mulai memburu tidak teratur. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena terhalang oleh air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti.

Ia bergumam, ia berharap, ia berdoa. Semoga Yunho masih berada di sana.

Jaejoong membuka pintu _box_ telepon umum itu. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya terasa semakin panas dan basah. Bibirnya bergetar. Jari-jari kakinya membeku. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati telepon yang tergantung. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh sebuah kalung yang tergantung di gagang telepon. Sebuah kalung berliontin _cross_ dan dua buah cincin yang tersangkut di _cross_ itu. Membuat kedua cincin itu sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika kalung emas putih itu masih terasa hangat di jari-jari tangannya yang membeku. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

========== FIN ==========

#trollface 8DDDD

yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ broken yunjae! xDDD #tepoktangan

meskipun ini angst nya kurang ngigit! haaauuuk! xDD well yah~ because payphone is the most lovely-broken love song I've ever heard~ so yeah~ not too angst ;)

knp bikin ff ini? soalnya sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bgt ama lagu payphone by Maroon 5! my ultimate band! 3 pas denger lagunya, pas baca liriknya, pas ngertiin arti liriknya~ bikin aku terbayang akan yunjae 8DDD huahahaha~ apalagi di dukung oleh tingkah si tante waktu itu yg lg genit bgt ama cowo laen *lirik yihan ahjussi 8D*~ LMAO bikin aku makin-makin TEGA buat bikin broken yunjae~

*heeeeeeeeyy! back then I was so broken heart!* -_-

dan aku harap kalian ngerti cara bacanya :DDD ini ff alurnya maju mundur~ pokoknya dimana yunho lg di _payphone_ itu present nya, sedangkan yg pas di cafe itu flashback nya~ okai? (smoga alur yg aku buat ga bikin kalian bingung xD klo bingung, baca ulang #plak)

RnR please? /puppy eyes/

dan aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan reader di review yg ga bsa aku pm because they log in as guest

1 "Punya fb ga?" punya kok punya :) but that acct is just for my real life, I mean..no fangirling or anything else related with fandom (but sometime, I use it for fangirling xD but not that often) and if you want to read my ff in note, nope.. you wont gain anything because I didn't post my ff in fb

But if you want to be friend with me, I'll PM u my fb, kay? Lets be friend! xDDD (become social butterfly is really lovely rite? Like jae did ;))

2 "Ada blog ga?" ada kok adaaaaa~ xD but unfortunately, aku setting jd private dulu blog nya sblm aku transfer smua ff aku yg di blog ke sini (ff yg aku post disini mengalami penyaringan lebih dulu, include remake plot..) jd aku khwatir ada yg nyuri start buat baca, padahal ff nya mau aku remake dulu, kay? ;) because I want to give my best to you~


End file.
